


VIrginia Cedar in Rain

by CreedTTS



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedTTS/pseuds/CreedTTS





	VIrginia Cedar in Rain

【Virginia Cedar in Rain】

又是六月，细细的雨丝像网一样把人包裹起来。下车的时候傅菁深吸了一口气想要摆脱这种粘腻感，她感觉头脑有点发热，有什么东西在体内躁动着。看着眼前的高楼和身后从大巴车上陆续下来的队友，这一幕很熟悉。队员在后面闹着，傅菁走在最前面，始终没有说话。她觉得空落落的。这是创造101结束的两年后，火箭少女即将要开始他们巡回演唱会的最后一站，杭州萧山。

以往的那间A班宿舍被改装回了酒店房间，空间大了许多，傅菁站在窗前，看着窗外的雨。小时候的傅菁是不喜欢雨的，像自己长大的那个地方，一年到头总是下雨。后来到了上海，每年的梅雨季都让傅菁如坐针毡。两年前来到萧山，那个睡不着的雨夜，傅菁躺在飘窗上，觉得自己的未来和窗外飘着的雨丝一样，没有着落。窗帘未关，她用手指轻轻触摸着玻璃，感受着玻璃冰凉的温度，仿佛雨也落到了她的手指上。直到背后有人抱住了她，握住了她的手……

傅菁惊呼一声，接下来感受到的是吴宣仪贴在自己耳朵上的脸。

“你的耳朵好烫。想我了吗？”

傅菁甩了甩头，转身握住吴宣仪的手，露出一个怯怯的笑。

不属于自己的人就不要想了。专注眼前的事，是傅菁坚持了很多年的原则之一。

“饿啦！去吃饭啦～”

幸好，她还算是个能放过自己的人。

楼下餐厅里的人并不多，吴宣仪坐在傅菁身边，拿着汤勺一口一口的喝汤，另一只手还要挽着自己垂下来的Dior手链，这样才不会掉到汤里。

“我明晚11点的飞机，去美国，参加一个时装周。”

傅菁嘴里包着饭，嗯了一声。

“北京的公寓我续租了，巡演结束之后你可以搬过来，或者你在外面租个房子也行，这样不容易被拍到。”

傅菁没有应答。

这两年吴宣仪全年不停飞，各种综艺、广告代言接到手软。偶有空闲回到公寓，打开门傅菁早就在沙发上乖乖等着。两人有时一句话不说，直接脱了衣服满足属于Alpha和Omega的天生渴求。这种聚少离多的日子对于吴宣仪的梦想来说实在是理所当然。而傅菁呢，随团活动参加了不少，每天一如既往的刻苦训练，但也始终缺乏个人的发展。很多事情，并不是自己努力就有效果的。傅菁早就认识到自己并不属于那种具有取之不尽用之不竭运气的人。回想起这两年的生活，她已经觉得足够幸运，她只能感恩。遇到的人，更多的是比赛时候的相互慰藉，自然而然的也就在一起。 

“助理说，最后一场巡演有很多之前101的姐妹们要来。豆子也来，我都大半年没见到豆子了！”

傅菁因为咽得太快而噎住了。

她呢，她会不会来。

雨未停，演唱会的后台总是忙碌而慌乱的。更何况这次，许久未见的101女孩们把化妆间挤了个满。各种叙旧聊天让很多人甚至来不及化妆换衣服，有的人化了妆之后又因为和小姐妹们打闹又得回去补妆。在离上台还有半个小时的时候，傅菁终于从婷婷王的拥抱中摆脱了出来，房间里的笑闹声让她喘不过气。后台临时搭建的更衣室灯光昏暗也并没有门锁，而脑子晕晕的傅菁更是无视更衣室门口“有人”的标牌，直接掀开帘子闯了进去。

她摸到一片光滑的背。

傅菁抬头看见的，是转过头来的一张脸。陈意涵的脸。

陈意涵把裙子的半边穿好，可是背后的拉链依然开着。

心脏像鼓槌一样在胸腔凶猛的敲着，上涌的血液让傅菁说不出话来，更无法离开。

“傅菁。”

陈意涵一如既往的水一样淡然的目光让傅菁恢复了一些理智，

“不好意思，我…”

准备转身离开的傅菁被陈意涵抓住一只手臂，

“等一下，你脸上有口红印。”

陈意涵的手从傅菁挽起袖口的手臂，移到了傅菁了颈侧，另一只手在傅菁左脸眉骨旁痣的旁边轻轻抹着口红印。

“我和超越分手了。”

……

见傅菁并未回答，陈意涵自顾自的说着。

“上个月我回了趟萧山，在我们之前的宿舍，住了半个月。在飘窗上。”

陈意涵靠的更近了一点。傅菁已经无法咀嚼她话的意思，陈意涵的信息素已经将她包裹。

傅菁有些站不稳了，她轻轻扶上陈意涵的腰。血液流向下身，alpha的本性让她白色长裤的前端鼓起了一个包。

黑暗中她看不到的是，陈意涵嘴角转瞬既逝的微笑。

“我很想你。”

傅菁没有说话，只是把陈意涵抱得更紧了些。双手触摸到的嫩滑紧实的后背皮肤和故人近在咫尺的腺体让傅菁瞬间有一种想要冲破牢笼的感觉。

就在这时，门外响起了声音。是吴宣仪。

“菁菁，菁菁，换好衣服了吗？”

傅菁本能的撤开步，头向一边侧着。

吴宣仪的声音越来越近，到了帘子前，傅菁开始紧张起来。

陈意涵不得不蹲下来，让傅菁的阴影遮住自己。蹲下的位置，面前正对着的是丝质白色衬衫下若隐若现的腹肌，是自己日思夜想的东西，陈意涵忍不住用手抚了上去。

另一边，吴宣仪把门帘拉开一个缝，只露了自己小小的一张脸出来。

傅菁感觉小腹一阵湿润，是陈意涵的舌在她的腹肌上流连。

“你好慢哦，导演在催了，快点咯～”

傅菁匆忙的应着，小腹的触感让她口干舌燥，几乎说不出话来。

吴宣仪走远的时候，傅菁往下望，只看见自己的柱身已经被释放出，正诚实的挺立着，而陈意涵的嘴正贴在自己的囊袋上。

傅菁长出了一口气，毁灭就毁灭吧。这一刻，她只想得到自己最想得到的东西。傅菁终于可以自由散发自己的信息素。

陈意涵的重心从青筋毕露的腺体逐渐向前端移去。眼前的物体太大了，陈意涵想。上一次太过匆忙和迷乱，并没有仔细端详过它。怎么形容呢，低调但是实力非凡，一旦给它表现的机会，就会露出不一般的统治力和稳定性。

想要吞下它对陈意涵来说实在是有些困难。陈意涵没有放弃自己的努力，舌头贴着下部，把傅菁一口包了进去。

傅菁发出满足的喟叹。傅菁并没有被这样对待过，这两年间也并不是没有想象过这样的场景，但发生在眼前还是让她几乎双膝颤抖。傅菁摸了摸陈意涵耳朵上尖尖的部分，然后一手插在白色长裤的口袋里，另一只手轻轻按着陈意涵的后脑，让自己的腺体在陈意涵的嘴里进出着。傅菁想着陈意涵唱歌时候，粉色的小嘴一张一合，和现在一模一样。这个始终让她充满好奇的有些神秘感的女生，正含着自己的巨大，配合着自己的律动，满足着自己。这感觉，有点像，当初坐上王座时的感觉。

陈意涵小舌上的颗粒摩擦着傅菁的最前端，两只两手轻轻按摩着两个囊袋。一次深喉，傅菁发出一声低吼，把浓稠的白浊全都射到进了陈意涵的嘴里，靠在更衣室的墙上，大声的喘着气。陈意涵有些呛到，调皮地拍了一下傅菁的腿，又大胆的望着傅菁的眼，全部咽了下去。

陈意涵玩味的目光激起了傅菁的征服欲。从小腹的满足感中回过神来，傅菁一把拉起陈意涵，抵到墙上。充满倾略性的舌头伸进了陈意涵的嘴里，陈意涵轻哼一声，摸着傅菁瀑布般的长发，稳定着傅菁的节奏，指导着她温柔的侵略。

仅仅触摸背部是不够的，傅菁一手搂着陈意涵的腰压向自己，另一只手已经隔着衣服了摸上了陈意涵胸前的柔软，有节奏的揉捏和布料的摩擦惹得陈意涵娇喘连连，快要无法呼吸。陈意涵摸着傅菁的腹肌，太烫了。

傅菁已经无法控制体内的欲火，直接掀起了裙子，私处的布料已经被完全浸湿，被修长手指爱抚的温暖地带汹涌的泛滥着。

“操我。”

陈意涵仰起头，双手放在傅菁的肩膀上。被汁液全然浸湿的布料已经变成一条直线，贴在陈意涵的私处。傅菁拨开布料，一只手托着陈意涵的臀瓣，另一只手扶着腺体，直接拔枪挤入了陈意涵的蜜穴中。突入其来的满足感让陈意涵满含热泪。把头埋在傅菁的颈侧，她已经等了太久了。

刚开始的两人都没有动，细细的研磨感让两人骨肉酥麻。傅菁调整了呼吸，轻柔的从下往上钻研着陈意涵的内壁。陈意涵的蜜液起到了足够的润滑作用，褶皱在一下一下的进入中变得平整。

傅菁解开了所有的扣子，把陈意涵的裙子退到腰部，两个人的柔软碰到了一起。傅菁噙住陈意涵的唇，激烈的亲吻着，伴随着下身越来越重的冲撞。

外面的雨逐渐大了起来，掩盖了两个人的呻吟声。两人的信息素好像形成了结界，在这片小天地中浮游。

陈意涵的力气很快就用光了，傅菁放下了她，让她转了个身，急不可耐的又贴了上去。被柔软贴住的敏感的背部让陈意涵几乎无法忍耐。而傅菁比之前还要大了一圈的腺体摩擦着陈意涵的红肿的花心。

陈意涵的记忆忽然回到了两年前的那个雨夜。在深夜的飘窗上，宿舍里的其他人都去出外务了，傅菁从背后抱着她，在她体内放肆了一整夜。两人始终没有面对面，因为他们也无法解释这到底是爱情还是欲望。背叛的内疚感折磨着二人，却也让他们在那一夜更加疯狂的进行着她们可能是一生中唯一一次的交合。

身下蜜穴留下的液体已经把傅菁的巨大完全浸润，陈意涵感受到自己后颈的腺体被傅菁用鼻尖轻轻蹭着。陈意涵把手伸到后方，压着傅菁离自己更近些。

“进来，操我。”

应声而落的是小腹几乎要撑爆的感觉。陈意涵按住了自己的小腹，换来的是傅菁低沉的呼气。傅菁没有吝啬自己的力气，连更衣室的木质墙壁都在随着节奏震动着发出声响。陈意涵绷紧全身的肌肉只为了把傅菁吸的更紧。她想实实在在的包容着她，包容着这个又成熟又幼稚的人在她体内任性，而不是像当初，在她哭泣的时候自己只能在旁边看着，不能做走到她身边替她擦眼泪的人。被切实的占有，大力贯穿的感觉，让陈意涵满足到流泪。

傅菁一手揉捏着陈意涵的柔软，另一只手按住陈意涵的胯部，一下一下向自己压着。

没有任何问题，一切，尽在掌握。

开拓到从未到过的热带湿地，陈意涵几乎要受不住了，但她不想喊停，她知道傅菁一直是个勤勉的耕耘者，她只想在她的操弄下开花结果。更柔软绵密的生殖腔让傅菁无暇发出声响，性器前端的触感让她腰眼发麻，傅菁咬着牙继续向前挺进。

生殖腔口大开大合，陈意涵终于在一声娇喘中泄了身。Omega天生富有营养的汁液浇在这根侵入自己性器的伞头上。傅菁不予理会，连续冲刺之后，几个深深的呼气，松了精关，精液一股股的射入陈意涵的内腔。小腹的饱胀感让omega无法停止身体的颤抖。

胀大成结的腺体耀武扬威的宣示着这片生殖腔是自己的领地。紧紧连结着的两人也似是终于道明这两年多的心意。

——————————————————————————————

小傅的信息素是Virginia Cedar，弗吉尼亚雪松。意涵的信息素是，雨。  
弗吉尼亚雪松在下雨的时候，才能散发出最好的味道。


End file.
